Heretofore various camp stoves and grills or the like have been proposed which provide portability to camp stoves, barbecue grills and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,646 of A. W. Steen, patented Nov. 20, 1923, illustrates a tear down camp stove where the stove is completely disassembled into numerous flat metal plates. Thus, it is a knockdown stove which requires assembling and disassembling every time it is used. Other cooking grills have been proposed such as the one in U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,579 to Metzger, issued Mar. 17, 1953 which provides a portable cooking grill with pivotal metal plates that can be used either as a windbreaker or a skillet for meat and the like. The grill is held in place by four stake-like legs located at the corners. Such an arrangement has the disadvantage of not providing windbreak and cooking surface at the same time and obviously the legs must penetrate the surrounding terrain to provide support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,528 issued Oct. 9, 1984 to Gary W. Kerchinbroad describes a folding grill with detachable and storable legs.
It is apparent that the prior grills and portable cooking apparatus are of somewhat frail construction and require disassembling for storage or require a penetrable surface to secure in place such as necessary in Metzger.